ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10
This article is about the show, if you were looking for the character see Ben Tennyson. Ben 10 is an American animated series created by the group Man of Action and produced by Cartoon Network Studios. The pilot episode And Then There Were 10, aired on December 27, 2005, as part of a sneak peek of Cartoon Network's Saturday morning lineup. This series was followed-up by two sequel series called Ben 10: Alien Force ''and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien.'' Plot Ten-year-old Ben Tennyson, his ten-year-old paternal first-cousin Gwen, and their paternal Grandpa Max start their summer camping trip. Ben goes stomping off into the woods after another fight with Gwen, whom he is not happy to have along on the trip, and finds an alien pod on the ground. When he examines it, he finds a mysterious, watch-like device, called the Omnitrix. The device attaches permanently to his wrist and gives him the ability to transform into a numerous variety of alien life-forms, each with their own unique powers and abilities. Although Ben realizes that he has a responsibility to help and save others with these new abilities at his disposal, he is not above a little ten-year-old super-powered mischief now and then. Along with Gwen and Max, Ben embarks on an adventure to fight evil, both extraterrestrial and earthly. Ben has faced lots of villains including villans fighting together in a team or a partner once Kevin 11 and Vilgax fought Ben. Episodes See also:List of Ben 10 episodes Main Characters Villains *Vilgax *Hex *Charmcaster *Dr. Animo *Acid Breath *Frightwig *Thumbskull *Kevin 11 *Sixsix *Zs'Skayr *Zombozo *Mummy *Dr. Vicktor *Yenaldooshi *Clancy *Sublimino *Forever Knights Games *Ben 10: Protector of Earth Web Games *Ben 10 Omniverse Theme Song The theme song of Ben 10 was sung by Moxy. Cannonbolt was replaced for Ghostfreak in the second theme. thumb|300px|right|Version 2 of opening Lyrics It started when an alien device did what it did, And stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid, Now he's got super powers, he's no ordinary kid, He's Ben 10!.... (Ben 10!) So if you see him, you might be in for a big surprise, He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes, He's slimy, creepy, fast and strong, he's every shape and size, He's Ben 10!....(Ben 10!) Armed with powers, he's on the case, Fighting off evil from Earth or space, He'll never stop till he makes them pay, 'Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day! Ben 10! Ben 10!.... Ben Ben!.... Ben 10! Ben 10, Ben 10, Ben 10! (Big Finish). Trivia *A recurring lines in the series are: "Should be?, "Oh man!", and "It's hero time!". *This is the only show in the series with a theme song with words. *Ghostfreak was replaced by Cannonbolt in the theme song from season 3, due to Ghostfreak's escape. *A remixed version of the theme was played in Ben 10: Race Against Time. *By the end of the series Ben had a total of 20 aliens he could turn into; including Eon. *In Norway, Sweden and Denmark, episode 22 and 23, 24 and 25, and 27 and 28 switched place. Monster Weather becomes episode 33, Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures becomes 34, Under Wraps becomes 35, and The Unnaturals becomes 36. Also in episode 36 the credits at the beginning of the episode is shown before the opening theme. Also, Goodbye and Good Riddance and Ben 10: Race Against Time was aired before Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1) and 2, and Secret of The Omnitrix were aired between the third and fourth seasons. *In the latest reruns, the theme song has been shortened (except, for some reason, in the episodes The Negative 10: Part 1 and 2). *In Poland, episodes 52, 51 and 50 (Goodbye and Good Riddance and Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10) was switched, Goodbye and Good Riddance was episode 50, Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 part 1 was episode 51 and part 2 of this episode was 52. Aliens unlocked from the start *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Grey Matter *Four Arms *Stinkfly *Ripjaws *Upgrade *Ghostfreak Additonals *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Benwolf *Benmummy *Benvicktor *Upchuck *Ditto *Way Big *Eye Guy *Eon Combinations *Stink Arms *Diamondmatter *Heatjaws Future Aliens *Spitter *Buzzshock *Articguana Future Aliens mentioned *Atomix *Sandbox *Snakepit *Shellhead *Toepick Category:Show